To Kill a Killer
by psycho-yami
Summary: If somebody took everything that was important from you, what would you do? Style, K2, mentioned of Cutters, one sided Kyman. M for safety.


**At first this story was going to be one long one shot. But I realized that a lot of things was still missing to explain and was going to make this story even longer. Not wanting that I decided to make it into three or maybe more chapters, but most likely three. So enjoy.**

**I don't own anything. They belong to who they belong.**

**Chapter 1: Stan**

"_I snapped."_

Kyle stood panting over a body whose life was slowly fading away. The light in their eyes dulling as time passed by. He had several bruises and shallow gashes over his body and face as well as shallow gashes. His clothes were tattered and torn. He was covered in many blood stains, none of which were his. He stared at the person on the floor watching how their blood flowed out of a deep punctured wound in their chest. Each breath they took made the blood flow out even faster. Kyle heard a faint dripping sound near him, like a faucet not properly closed. He glanced around trying to find the source but to no avail. The dripping was getting louder and louder. He glance down to his left but didn't find anything making the dripping sound. He looked to his right and found what was dripping. In his right hand was a knife. Said knife was covered in blood. The blood was running down in a sluggish pace from the handle to the tip of the knife. Tiny droplets, one by one, were leaving the tip of the knife to join the previous droplets on the floor. All, slowly but surely, forming a puddle.

"_**Why did you snap?"**_

"_He killed everybody that was dear to me."_

While staring at the puddle, Kyle then started to remember of happier times. Mostly his life during middle and high school. During that time he experienced his first love, Stan. Everybody knew something was going on with them since they were always attached from the hip. Nothing happened before because Stan was always trying to woo Wendy. Stan realized that nothing was ever going to happen between him and Wendy when he was in 7th grade and broke it off with her. After that Stan turned to Kyle for support.

They started to hang out even more and in the summer when they graduated from middle school they confessed to one another and shared their first kiss by Stark's Pond while the sun was setting. Their relationship was innocent in the beginning. They were content sharing innocent kisses, holding hands, going out or staying in to watch movies while cuddling. Over all they just loved being together and just with each other. Their relationship kept going like that even when they entered high school. In the middle of their freshman year their relationship was getting more heated. Their kisses were getting more passionate and their hands were roaming around each other more boldly. One night, when Stan was taking Kyle home after watching a drive-in movie, they were caught in the heated moment in the back seat of Stan's dad's car. The windows were fogged and the car was rocking a little. Kyle was straddling Stan's waist while grinding his clothed member against Stan's. Meanwhile Stan was roaming every inch of Kyle's body under his clothes. Both were kissing each other passionately. Their kisses were dripping with lust, desire, and love. The spell was broken when they heard a loud tap on the window, startling them both. When they rolled down the window they were a bit surprised to see Cartman. It quickly turned to annoyance by mostly Kyle. At first Cartman had a grave expression on his face the likes which they have never seen when he saw their position but then it quickly turned into a smirking one.

"What are you butt fuckers doing?" snidely remarked Cartman.

"None of your god damned business fat ass. Leave us alone." Kyle said with hostility.

"Oh, it seems I have interrupted something," Cartman said clearly pointing out Kyle and Stan's position. "My bad. Do continue."

Before he left he once again donned that grave expression while staring at Stan before walking away. After Cartman left Stan and Kyle came to their senses and started to smooth their disheveled appearance. Thinking that Cartman's behavior was odd, they just shrugged it off and kissed one more time and called it a night. The next day was going to break Kyle's life.

"_It wasn't fair that he took everything from me."_

His mother came to his room to wake him up. That in its self was weird since she always let him sleep in during the weekends. Also when she came to wake him up she had a dark expression. All these odd behavior of his mother worried him. He had a feeling that something bad happened.

"What's wrong mom?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Oh, bubbe. It's Stan." Sheila said with a broken voice.

"What about him?" Kyle asked anxiously.

"He's dead. They found him in his room this morning. Apparently he committed suicide." Sheila said letting her unshed tears drop.

"No…" Kyle stood speechless. "No…it can't be…he was fine yesterday when he dropped me off…HE WAS FINE!" Kyle screamed hysterically before collapsing on his bed in tears. Sheila went to hug her son and tried to comfort him as best she could. Kyle let himself be embraced by his mother before he suddenly got up and started to change.

"What are you doing?" Sheila asked startled as she watched Kyle dart across his room.

"I need to see him," Kyle mumbled.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sheila tried to reason with him.

Kyle didn't listen to her as he was moving around his room more maniacally than anything. Putting on his shoes he dashed out of his house, ignoring his mother's cries for him. As he ran all the way to Stan's house he kept muttering 'It's not true. It's not true.'

When he arrived there were police cars, officers, and the yellow caution tape surrounding the Marsh's house. Nosy neighbors in their robes and pajamas were scattered around their property, speculating on what happened. As he neared closer and closer he saw the coroners coming out of the Marsh's entrance with a stretcher and a black bag containing Stan's body. The coroners were not even a foot away when Stan's mother, Sharon, came out screaming after them.

"NO! Don't take him! Don't take my baby boy!" She wasn't able to get near them as Stan's dad, Randy, held her back.

"Let me go Randy! Don't let them take him!" Sharon screamed at him.

"It's hopeless Sharon. He's gone." Randy said while keeping a tighter hold on her. She stopped struggling and turn towards his chest to cry on. Randy just held her while shedding his own tears into her hair. Seeing that scene made it seem more real to him that Stan was gone. He was hoping that all of this was one big lie. Shedding new tears he watched at the coroners brought Stan's body closer and closer to him. He didn't feel when he moved towards the black body bag until he felt the plastic under his fingertips.

"Stan? Stan! Why did you do this? We were fine yesterday…WE WERE FINE YESTERDAY!" Kyle screamed once again while he clutched the bag, feeling the dead cold body inside it.

"Kyle, come here. There's nothing we can do," someone told him softly while trying to take him away from the body.

"NO! I will not leave until he tells me why!"

"Kyle, Stan is dead," they said in a sad voice.

"No he isn't…he isn't because we were fine yesterday. It makes no sense!" Kyle said madly while clutching the plastic bag.

Two warm arms gently tried to pull him away from the body bag in order for the coroners to take him away but Kyle was not leaving Stan without a fight. He pulled away from the gentle embrace and threw himself onto Stan's body. The next thing he felt were the same pair of arms snake around his waist and pulled on him firmly.

"NO! Don't take me away from him! DON'T!" Kyle pleaded desperately while trying to get to Stan when they succeeded in prying him away from Stan. He tried to pull away but the arms just held onto him even tighter. Kyle was left to hopelessly watch as the two coroner take Stan, load him in the van, close the double doors, and drive away to who knows where.

"STAN!" Kyle screamed after the van.

"Kyle…" Kyle turned around toward where the soft voice was calling him and saw that he was in Kenny's arms.

"Kenny…Stan's gone." Kyle said with a broken voice.

"I know," was all Kenny said before he engulfed Kyle him his arms while Kyle cried on his chest. Kenny tried rubbing circles on Kyle's back to calm him down. It eventually worked.

"Why did he do it Kenny? Why? We were fine…everything was fine." Kyle sobbed uncontrollably.

"I don't know why Kyle. I just don't know," said Kenny while shedding tears of his own.

"_**Don't you think it would have been better if the police took care of it? Let him go to jail"**_

"_No. He would not have suffered enough if he was put there and even killed. He needed to die by my hands."_

A few days later the Marsh family was holding a funeral in the memory of Stan. Everyone who was close to him or knew him was there.

"We are gathered here to mourn the tragic death of Stan Marsh, whose life was cut prematurely. Let us learn from this that life is fleeting and to take each day as if it was your last." Father Maxi said while giving the sermon. Everybody that was surrounding the casket in the cemetery was either crying or had a solemn face. Kyle, along with Stan's family, Kenny and Cartman, was sitting in the front row of the chairs holding a white rose. Kyle drowned out the Father Maxi's words as he still couldn't believe that Stan was gone.

When the time arrived, one by one everybody started to put the roses they had on top of Stan's casket. Sharon stood there for a long time rubbing and looking at the casket with tears streaming from her eyes before Randy got up and pulled her away. It was then Kyle's turn to lay his white rose. He gently laid his rose on top of all the other roses. He stared at the casket. Tears involuntarily weld up in his eyes for the hundredth time. His tears casketed down his face as he also ran his hand over the smooth glossy surface. When it seemed he was there for a little too long Kenny got up and took him to his seat. Father Maxi sad a few more words before two men reeled down the casket. As Stan's casket was being lowered everybody started crying. At one point Sharon tried to get to the casket but Randy was there to once again hold her back. Kyle was sure that if he wasn't in Kenny's arms he would most likely do the same thing. Once the casket was lowered into the grave everybody slowly left. Stan's family, Kyle, Kenny, and surprisingly Cartman all stayed behind. Sheila walked up to Kyle to tell him to go but he refused saying he will go back home later. It wasn't long before eventually they left as well.


End file.
